


Star Wars Episode X: The Call of the Dark Side

by CMagpie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMagpie/pseuds/CMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere I read Disney is planning a fourth trilogy. How would that go, I wonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Episode X: The Call of the Dark Side

"Dad, I'm going to join the Dark Side."

"No son, don't make the same mistakes I did. I destroyed your Great-uncle Luke's Jedi Academy, I killed your Grandpa Han, I nearly killed your Uncle Finn, and I tortured your Uncle Poe. Your mother kicked my ass with what was supposed to be _my_ lightsaber and gave me this nasty scar. I chased her through two sequels, across the galaxy, and she still dragged me kicking and screaming back to the Light Side. And if she hadn't done that, you would never have been born.

"Now sit down and drink your blue milk, we've got moisture to farm. You're not going to Toshi Station with your friends until you reprogram those two droids."

BZZZTT!!!!

"Dammit, Rey! Will you tell this beach ball to quit zapping me?!"


End file.
